Antes do sol nascer
by Luuuh
Summary: A batalha com Naraku será difícil, mas o mais difícil será encarar as conseqüências de sua morte. O que acontecerá com todos depois que a jornada pela jóia e para destruir Naraku acabar? O que acontecerá com Kagome? ULTIMO CAP ON!
1. Cap 1 A segunda opção

_Inuyasha pertence a Rumiko Takahashi, A fic é baseada no final do anime, já que o manga continua em andamento._

_Legenda_

"_-" explicações e pensamentos_

"_(-)" comentários idiotas da autora_

_Personages: Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Naraku, Kagura (a Kanna já tinha morrido), Kikyou, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken..._

_Trilha sonora: eu comento na parte que tiver_

_Gênero: Romance, Aventura, Comédia, Ficção científica (brincadeirinha)_

_Censura: Livre!! _

_Introdução: A batalha com Naraku será difícil, mas o mais difícil será encarar as conseqüências de sua morte. O que acontecerá com todos depois que a jornada pela jóia e para destruir Naraku acabar? Como a jóia será usada e por quem? O que acontecerá com Kagome?_

**CAP 1 – A segunda opção de Inuyasha**

Era noite, todos estavam em silêncio. Inuyasha não estava lá, havia ido ver Kikyo. Já era a segunda vez naquele dia, Kagome estava sozinha na cabana da velha Kaede. Era inútil tentar consolá-la, ela sabia que o adeus estava próximo. O grupo já havia reunido todos os fragmentos da jóia, só faltavam os que estavam com o impiedoso Narak. No fundo Kagome sabia que Inuyasha só ficaria com ela se de alguma forma não pudesse ficar com Kikyo. Uma lágrima escorria sobre seu rosto enquanto ela pensava que teria que deixar a Era Feudal, todos os seus amigos. Uma voz interrompeu seus pensamentos, era a velha Kaede...

- Não quer se juntar a nós?

- Como?

- Nós vamos ao vilarejo vizinho buscar uma erva, Mirok, Sango e Shippou vão.

- Não, obrigada. Eu acho que vou ficar aqui, caso ele volte.

- Tudo bem, nós voltaremos só amanhã.

Kagome não agüentava mais ficar ali, ela decide andar pela floresta. Ela senta a beira de um rio e coloca os pés na água. Ela percebe que alguém anda pela floresta, então ouve uma voz:

- Eu poderia te matar agora, se eu quisesse.

- Porque não faz isso então. – disse ela corajosa olhando para trás e reconhecendo aquele rosto. (mistério... Quem é o youkai? Vou deixar vocês curiosos).

- Sem você, não será possível matar o Naraku

- Do que você está falando?

- Por mais que ele o tente ele nunca conseguirá se livrar do coração de onigumo, mesmo se tornando um youkai completo.

- Hã?

- Fure o coração e o mostro morrerá. Você sabe por que você está aqui?

- Como você sabe disso?!

- Você está aqui para fazer com que a história se repita! Lembre-se: O coração é o ponto fraco, não importa o quanto ele disfarce.

Ela olhou para trás e percebeu que ele havia ido embora. Ele havia ido embora, isso era um bom sinal, significava que pela primeira vez ele estava do lado de Inuyasha. Mas como ele havia descoberto tudo aquilo? Isso não importava, pelo menos não agora. Porém algo lhe dizia que logo ela iria descobrir.


	2. Cap 2 Verdade ou consequência

**CAP 2 – Diga a verdade, ou sofra as consequências**

Kagome voltou à cabana de Kaede, depois daquele encontro misterioso.

Mais tarde Inuyasha chagava a cabana. Os dois ficaram em silêncio até que Kagome tomou a coragem:

- A senhora Kaede e os outros foram ao outro vilarejo, só vão voltar amanhã.

- "..."

- Agora que já está aqui pra cuidar do vilarejo, eu vou embora pra minha era.

Inuyasha não a impediu... No outro dia, os outros já haviam voltado e não precisariam ser youkais para imaginar a situação:

Miroku: Então a senhorita Kagome voltou pra era dela...

Inu: Sim...

Sango: Ela não disse quando ia voltar?

Inu: Não...

Miroku: Então vá buscá-la.

Inu: Ela não quer me ver, e... Eu já fiz a minha escolha há muito tempo. (pra quem não sabe no episódio "quero voltar ao lugar onde nos conhecemos" fala disso)

Shippou: Aii seu idiota, você não vê que ela está sofrendo mais que você. – logo depois de dizer isso ele leva aquele soco na cabeça básico.

Inu: Eu não posso, eu não quero que ela morra. A Kikyou disse que o Naraku está se aproximando.

Miroku: Ontem quando deixamos a Kagome sozinha, nos sentimos uma forte energia sinistra.

Inu: Eu não percebi.

Sango: é lógico quando você está com ela, você se esquece de tudo – disse pensando alto

Inu: Isso... Isso não é verdade. E isso não faz diferença agora, Naraku já pode estar nos vigiando.

Miroku: Pare de reclamar, a Kagome esteve ao seu lado todo esse tempo e você vai deixá-la ir embora por uma besteira. Se você tivesse mesmo escolhido já teria mandado ela embora há muito tempo.

Inu: É que...

Sango: Você ainda quer ficar com as duas?

Miroku: Esse Inuyasha não tem jeito, a partir de agora vamos chamar ele de safadinho... (já ouvi isso em algum lugar)

Inuyasha se levanta e vai à direção do poço...

Na era atual, Kagome havia acabado de voltar da escola, apesar de estar triste, ela estava no jardim de sua casa, perto da arvore sagrada brincando com suas amigas e o Houjo de "verdade ou conseqüência"

- Kagome é a sua vez, escolha verdade ou desafio.

- Verdade... Inuyasha

Eri cuchicha para Houjo:

- Esse é aquele namorado ciumento e violento da Kagome, ele ta fazendo ela sofrer. Você não vai deixar que isso aconteça, mostre para ele que você gosta dela!!- disse isso com aquele olhar de determinação

Disse isso ao ver Inuyasha saindo do templo.

- Inuyasha, venha jogar com a gente. – disse Eri

- (gota) Como se joga?

As meninas explicam o jogo pra Inuyasha. Kagome o olha com aquele olhar triste. Ela olha nos olhos dela e se senta. (nossa que redundância)

Ayumi: É a sua vez Kagome, escolha alguém

Kagome: Eri, verdade ou desafio?

Eri: Passo a vez

Ayumi: Agora ninguém mais pode passar a vez (essa fala pode ser idiota, mas tem um propósito)

Kagome: Houjo é a sua vez

Houjo: Kagome você quer verdade ou desafio?

Kagome: Verdade

Houjo: Algum dia você vai poder gostar de mim? (que facada yuhulll olha a faca!)

Inuyasha olha para Kagome com aquele olhar tristinho que da dó. Ela responde:

- Eu sinceramente não sei.

Eri: Inuyasha é a sua vez

Inu: Eu escolho a Kagome, verdade ou desafio?

Kagome: Verdade!

Inu: Você me desculpa por te fazer sofrer?

Kagome: "Ele está pedindo desculpas" – A culpa não é sua, eu escolhi ficar mesmo sabendo que isso iria acontecer. Não se culpe!

As amigas da Kagome não entendendo a situação apenas preferiram deixar eles sozinhos:

- Vamos meninas e Houjo, é melhor deixar eles conversarem...


	3. Cap 3 Armadilhas

**CAP 3 – A armadilha de Naraku**

Mais tarde Kagome estaria de volta a Era Feudal. Logo encontra Kouga, Kikyou, Miroku Sango, Shippou. Sim, aquele cheiro era do Naraku, Inuyasha não tinha duvidas. Ele estava ali e logo ele apareceu com Kagura.

Inu: Que bom que você resolveu aparecer, assim eu não vou precisar te encontrar pra te matar!

Naraku: Idiota! Você não me interessa no momento... Vá Kagura!

De repente, Kagura parte para cima de Inuyasha e eles começam a lutar.

Kagura: Você é tão previsível.

Inu: Do que você está falando, você mal está lutando.

Kagura: Extamente!

Inuyasha olha em volta, e vê algumas crias de Naraku lutando contra Miroku, Sango e Kouga. Kagome correu para a floresta para levar Shippou para um lugar seguro. Sim, Kikyou estava vulnerável. (como se a nojenta não soubesse se defender sozinha, ela não se acha a poderosa?). Então Naraku lança um ataque na direção dela. Inuyasha esquece que estava lutando com Kagura e corre em direção a Kikyou pensando:

- Que droga é uma aramdilha. Naraku, não vou deixar que você mate a minha Kikyou.

Porém quando ele repele o ataque de Naraku se jogando na frente da Kikyou, ele ouve uma rizada maléfica e um grito. (do Naraku)

Naraku: - humhumhum!!

Inuyasha olha e vê Shippou desacordado no colo de Sango (mas pera aí, ela num tava lutando? O Miroku sugou tudo com o BURACO DO VENTO, desta vez não havia insetos venenosos). E Kagome nos braços de Naraku:

Kagome: Me solta!!

Inu: Kagome... – diz com aquela cara de culpado.

Naraku: Inuyasha, você já fez a sua escolha! Suponho que não vá mais precisar dela, então vou pegá-la para mim.

Inu: Maldito!!! Solte ela agora senão... – disse ele partindo para cima do Naraku

Naraku: Senão o que? Inuyasha! – ele se desvia facilmente e vai embora levando Kagome.

Inuyasha cai no chão de cabeça baixa, dizendo:

- Eu não pude te proteger Kagome!! Era por isso que você tinha que ter ido embora! Porque é sempre você?


	4. Cap 4 Antes do sol nascer

**CAP 4 – Antes do sol nascer!**

Já no castelo de Naraku...

Naraku: Que bom que você acordou...

Kagome estava deitada em uma cama, numa espécie de templo (resumindo o castelo de Naraku)

Kagome: Onde eu estou?

Naraku: Não muito longe do vilarejo, porem aqui... Nenhum deles poderá te encontrar, pelo menos não por enquanto.

De repente entra uma bruxa com um caldeirão dizendo:

- Está tudo pronto.

Naraku havia roubado junto com Kagome todos os fragmentos da jóia. Agora ele está com a jóia completa. Ela pegou e jogou no caldeirão. A bruxa veio e começou a falar umas coisas estranhas... Era um ritual, mas para que?

Kagome: O que você vai fazer

Naraku: Não se preocupe, eu vou salvar você do seu destino cruel...

Kagome: Do que você está falando?

Naraku: Você purifica a jóia, não é? Eu fico pensando, será que posso controlar você com ela?

Kagome: Você já tentou fazer isso antes, você não vai conseguir.

Naraku: Você e sua boca... Quanto a isso, eu darei um jeito assim que o ritual terminar.

Kagome: O que é isso? Estou perdendo as minhas forças.

Ela diz isso antes de desmaiar. Por enquanto isso no vilarejo da Kaede:

Inu: Aquele maldito Naraku, o que ele está tentando fazer.

Miroku: Ele está com a jóia completa.

Kikyou: Mas ele não poderá corrompê-la para se tornar mais forte.

Sango: Como assim Kikyou.

Kikyou: Não podemos prever se ele se tornará um youkai completo. Se ele seqüestrou a menina que purifica a jóia, porque ele iria querer comrrompê-la? Talvez ele não queira usar a jóia em si mesmo.

Inu: Então você está dizendo que...

Miroku: Ele vai usar na Kagome?

Kikyou: Eu não sei.

No castelo...

Kagome acorda e olha em volta. Está sozinha... Logo Kagura passa em frente do quarto onde ela está:

Kagura: Então você já acordou.

Kagome: O que o Naraku fez comigo?

Kagura: É melhor que ele mesmo explique.

Naraku entra no quarto:

Naraku: Eu coloquei um fragmento da jóia em você.

Kagome: Porque?

Naraku: Eu fico me perguntando porque não pensei nisso antes. Matar o Inuyasha é simples.

Kagome:: Do que você está falando.

Naraku: Eu nem precisarei fazer isso com as minhas próprias mãos. Você vai fazer isso para mim.

Kagome: Nunca!!!

Naraku: Depois de tudo que ele fez com você, você não quer se vingar? Por tudo que ele fez você sofrer?

Kagome – de cabeça baixa: Ele não fez nada.

Kagura apenas observa, pensando:

"Como ele é um gênio, ele vai colocar a garota contra o Inuyasha. Mas será que ele consegue? Para fazer isso ele terá que corromper o fragmento, senão ele não conseguira controlar a mente dela. Não importa, espero que Sesshoumaru tenha honrado o se acordo.

Flashback

Sesshoumaru: Você vai me ajudar a matar o Naraku?

Kagura: Sim!

Sesshoumaru: Porque?

Kagura: Só assim eu serei livre! Quer que diga a aquela menina que anda com o Inuyasha para que coloque uma flecha no peito de Naraku!

Sesshoumaru: Isso será impossível sem lutar com Inuyasha, aquele imbecil não vai entender.

Kagura: Naraku está planejando algo para eliminar o Inuysha. Essa menina é a única que pode derrotar Naraku e ele teme muito isso! Mas ele também sabe que sem o Inuyasha para protegê-la, ela se deixará levar pelos seus sentimentos.

Sesshoumaru: Conte comigo!

Fim do flashback

Vamos menina, não se deixe ser controlada por ele. E eu... Eu poderei ser livre como o vento"!

Naraku: Lembre-se Kagome, de todas as vezes que ele se encontrou com a Kikyou, sem nem mesmo se importar com os seus sentimentos.

Kagome: Quando ele está com ela...

Naraku: Isso... Ele muda o comportamento com você, não é? Ele se recusa a te olhar, ela não te leva em suas costas, ele briga com você...

Kagura pensando: É impressionante como a aura maligna do fragmento dela aumentou.

Kagome: Não!!! Isso não é verdade.

Naraku: Não engane a si mesma! Quando ele está com ela, ele se esquece que você existe!

Kagome: Não pare!!

Naraku: Do que você tem mais medo, Kagome?

Kagome: Ele não me ama...

Naraku: Isso, para que se importar com alguém que não se importa com você. Agora me diga, você quer esquecer? Quer se livrar de todo esse sofrimento?

Kagome: Sim...

Kagura: Impressionante, você conseguiu.

Kagome agora parecia apenas mais umas das marionetes de Naraku. Seus olhos, porém ainda tinham vida.

Naraku: Não, eu não consegui!

Kagura: Como assim, ela fará o que você manda não?

Naraku: Não gosto dos olhos dela.

Kagura: Não se preocupe, por enquanto ela estiver fazendo o que você quer, não haverá problemas.

Naraku: Kagura!

Kagura: Sim, mestre!

Naraku: Sinta o maravilhoso poder da jóia de 4 almas. Sabe para que serve aquele caldeirão e o ritual que a bruxa fez?

Kagura: Não!

Naraku: Essa menina foi amaldiçoada, não importa se eu morra. Como o poder da jóia eu poderei ditar o destino dela e do Inuyasha, veja que maravilha. Humhumhumhum!! Kagome!

Kagome: Sim!

Naraku: Quero uma luta entre você e aqueles que se atreverem a se meter no meu caminho. Ah e tem mais uma coisa! Não importa o que aconteça comigo, antes do sol nascer, você vai colocar uma flecha no coração daquele que ousa te fazer sofrer!!

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Naraku: Isso! Ele mesmo!! Muahahahah!!

Kagura pensando: Ele disse não importa o que aconteça comigo. Que inútil! Ele sabe que vai morrer, mas vai deixar uma armadilha! Brilhante, porém insignificante!


	5. Cap 5 A penultima flecha

**CAP 5 – A penúltima flecha!**

Trilha sonora do cap: The Rasmus - Shot

Naraku: E antes que eu me esqueça, Kagome. Em hipótese alguma você vai contar isso para o Inuyasha! Não antes de matá-lo!

Kagome: Como quiser! Não vai fazer diferença mesmo!

Naraku: Então vamos!!

No vilarejo Inuyasha reconhece o cheiro.

Kikyou: O que foi Inuyasha?

Inu: Eles estão vindo!!

Miroku: Vamos!!

Quando eles saem da cabana, ouve aquela risadinha (cá entre nós, ela é irritante!)

Naraku: Humhumhumhum!!!

Inu: Seu maldito!! Onde está ela!!

Naraku: Não se preocupe eu trouxe ela pra te ver!

Inu: Kagome!

Kagome: É ele!

Naraku: Vá se divertir!

Miroku: Cuidado Inuyasha, éuma armadilha!!

Inu: Do que você está falando...

Logo após terminar de dizer isso ele vê Kagome apontando uma flecha em sua direção!

Kagome: Vamos brincar!!

Inu: Kagome... O que você está fazendo!!

Ela erra a flecha.

Sango: Ela está sendo controlada pelo Naraku! Inuyasha tome cuidado!

Kagome erra outra flecha.

Kikyou: Com sorte, podemos contar com a péssima pontaria dela!

Miroku: Não a subestime.

Kikyou: O que você está dizendo? Que ela pode não estar acertando de propósito?

Após atirar quase todas as suas flechas, e não acertar nenhuma todos percebem a chagada de outro youkai. Era o meio irmão de Inuyasha: Sesshoumaru! Ele chaga dizendo:

Sesshoumaru: É isso que você realmente quer menina?

Kagome: Não interfira! – ela atira uma flecha em direção dele, mas ele segura a flecha.

Sesshoumaru: Não seja idiota, não sou eu quem você quer matar.

Kagome se volta para Inuyasha.

Naraku: Humhumhum!! Acabe com ele logo, você me prometeu que iria fazer isso com uma flecha!

Kagome olha para trás e vê que só restam 2 flechas. Ela joga o arco no chão e pega a flecha e vai em direção a Inuyasha. Ele não tenta fugir ele simplesmente chega perto dela. Porém Naraku tem medo dessa aproximação:

Naraku: Espere Kagome.

Ela quase que num impulso olha para trás e diz:

Kagome: Isso não é problema seu! Eu vou matá-lo, não preciso que você me ajude.

Porém Naraku com um de seus tentáculos atinge Inuyasha, ele está prestando tanta atenção em Kagome que não consegue se desviar do ataque de Naraku. Ele é atingido, mas continua andando em direção a Kagome. Quando chega perto dela ele a abraça.

Inu: Eu fiquei com medo de que você estivesse morta.

Kagome: "..."

Inu: Sabe... Eu não me importo se você me matar, eu sei que a Kagome que ficava me chamando de idiota ainda está ai dentro. Desde que eu conheci você, eu descobri que eu não estava mais sozinho. Kagome... Eu confio em você, por isso se é isso que você quer fazer. Vá em frente, me

Kagome parecia estar voltando a si, mas a voz de Naraku interferiu:

Naraku: Kagome, você vai acreditar naquele que te fez sofrer. Naquele que depois que tudo isso acabar, vai de deixar sozinha?

Kagome: Você tem razão – disse ela empurrando Inuyasha e ficando de frente para ele. Ela ainda estava com a flecha na mão, apontando para Inuyasha. Logo ela se afasta, pega o arco e aponta para Inuyasha:

Inu: Você não merece viver. Morra!

E então ela atira a flecha...

Continua no próximo episódio... (Mistério... O que aconteceu?).


	6. Cap 6 Fugindo do destino

**CAP 6 – Fugindo do destino!**

_Trilha sonora: Avril Lavigne – Runaway e The All American Rejects – It ends tonight_

Antes de Inuyasha mover sequer um dedo(em direção a Naraku, é claro. Ai dele se ele atacasse a Kagome), a flecha passa do lado de seu pescoço e atinge o peito de Naraku que estava bem atrás dele.

Naraku: humhumhum! Você acha que com isso vai me matar? O que está acontecendo? Porque eu estou paralizado?

Kagome: Quem disse que eu queria acertar você? Como você vai viver sem o coração de Onigumo?

Naraku: Você acha que eu não posso viver sem ele?

Kagome: Sim, mas quero ver você viver sem um corpo, ou melhor sem nada!

Inu: Isso pode deixar comigo. Ferida do vento!

Naraku havia sido derrotado, finalmente.(já tava passando da hora, não é?) Kagome olha para Sesshoumaru e agradece pelo aviso. Naquele dia na floresta antes dela voltar pra era atual era ele que tinha avisado sobre o coração. Apesar de ninguém enteder nada, eles não se importam. Kagome pega a jóia, mas ainda percebe que falta um fragmento. E então se lembra das palavras de Naraku:

- Não importa o que aconteça comigo, antes do sol nascer você vai colocar uma flecha naquele que ousa te fazer sofrer.

Por mais que ela saiba que o culpado de tudo era Naraku, ela ainda tinha o fragmento em si e quando Naraku fez a maldição ela disse o nome de Inuyasha...

Inu: Vamos voltar para a cabana.

Kagome: Ele sabia o que iria acontecer.

Inu: O que você está dizendo Kagome?

Kagome: É uma armadilha.

Inu: O que?

Kagome: Inuyasha – disse ela olhando para ele - Me leve pra bem longe daqui e depois me deixe sozinha!

Inu: Não está tudo acabado você não precisa ter medo.

Kagome: Não Inuyasha! Por favor, me leve pra longe!

Inu: Não se preocupe eu tenho certeza, ele morreu.

Ela sai correndo em direção a Kouga:

Kagome: Kouga, por favor, rápido!

Inu: Lobo fedido, nem pense em por as mãos nela!

Kouga: Tarde demais! Vamos Kagome!

Inu: Kagome, me diz o que está acontecendo.

Kagome: Eu não posso dizer!

Kouga corre com Kagome, porém Inuyasha os segue... Kagome olha o céu, ele estava clareando, sim o sol estava nascendo! De repente, ela sente uma dor de cabeça e então Kouga a coloca no chão.

Kagome: Rápido, não deixa o Inuyasha se apróximar até o sol nascer.

Kouga: O que você está dizendo?

Kagome: Eu não posso te contar! Por favor vá!

Mas era tarde demais, quando Kouga olhou Inuyasha já estava atrás dele, então ele disse:

Inuyasha: Porque você quer ficar longe de mim?

Kagome: Vá embora eu estou te protegendo! Fuja Inuyasha! Ainda não acabou.

Inuyasha: Eu não vou deixar que nada aconteça com você!

Kagome se levanta e corre, porem quando ela olha vê Inuyasha na sua frente. Mas ela para, e seus olhos parecem vazios. Inuasha percebe isso, mas não dá muita importancia. Então ela pega a ultima flecha com as mãos tremendo e coloca sobre a blusa dele. O sol estava quase nascendo, agora Kagome podia contar a verdade!

Kagome: Eu te disse para fugir.

Inuyasha: O que está acontecendo?

Kagome: A... Maldição...

Kagome vai andando empurrando Inuyasha até uma árvore, nessa hora os outros chegam (sempre atrasados)

Shippou: O que está acontecendo? Ahh! Será que o Naraku ainda não morreu?

Miroku: Kagura nos contou que ele colocou uma maldição na Kagome.

Sango: Inuyasha! Parta a flecha, só assim a Kagome irá se libertar!

Inuyasha põe as mãos em cima das da Kagome e com a outra mão quebra a flecha, Kagome desmaia!

Já era a manhã do outro dia, Kagome havia dormido demais. Quando ela acorda vê Miroku, Sango e Shippou ao seu lado. Logo ela pergunta:

Kagome: Onde está o Inuyasha? Ele está bem?

Sango: Sim, mas eu receio que...

Kagome: O que?

Miroku: Kagome... Há uma hora dessas ele já deve estar morto!

Os olhos de Kagome se enchem de água e ela pergunta:

- O que aconteceu por enquanto eu dormia?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taisho Girl s2: Que bom que você está gostando. Tá aí o próximo cap!


	7. Cap 7 Escolha Inuyasha!

**CAP 7 - Decida-se Inuyasha! De uma vez por todas!**

_Hoobastank - The reason_

Shippou sai do quarto. Logo Kagome olha para seu lado e vê o corpo de Kohaku, imóvel e logo percebe que ele está morto... Mas isso passa despercebido quando ela ouve Sango:

Sango: O Inuyasha disse para não contar nada a ela Miroku?

Miroku: Sango, a Kagome é a única que pode impedi-lo. Eu acho que você assim como eu não quer que o Inuyasha morra.

Kagome: me digam onde está o Inuyasha.

Miroku: Primeiro você tem que saber o que aconteceu...

Flashback

Inuyasha chegava com Kagome nos braços e colocava na cama da casa da Kaede. Logo Kikyou chega e diz para Inuyasha que quer conversar com ele. A jóia de 4 almas estava na mão de Kagome.

Kikyou: Agora que tudo acabou, nós dois podemos morrer em paz!

Inuyasha: "..."

Kikyou: Mas há um jeito de que possamos viver.

Inuyasha: Qual é?

Kikyou: A jóia de 4 almas, você pode usá-la para me fazer renascer.

Inuyasha: Como?

Kikyou: Use-a para fazer com que eu tenha um novo corpo e a minha alma retorne, para que possamos ficar juntos.

Inuyasha: Eu não posso fazer isso Kikyou - diz ele com aquela voz mansa

Kikyou: Porque?

Inuyasha: Porque... Para que a sua alma retorne para o seu corpo eu teria que retirá-la da Kagome e... Eu não posso matá-la.

Kikyou: Eu imaginava que você não iria querer matar aquela menina, então se você não quer, eu não posso te obrigar, poderemos ir juntos para o inferno.

Fim do Flashback

Kagome: Então a Kikyou pediu para que ele tirasse a minha alma? Eu nunca fiz nada de mal a ela.

Miroku: Então o Inuyasha pediu para a Kaede que fizesse um ritual para que os dois morrerssem em paz!

Kagome: Onde eles estão!

Shippou entra gritando!!

Shippou: Kagome!! Quem bom que você acordou, não deixa o Inuyasha morrer.

Kagome com lágrimas nos olhos:

- Eu não posso impedi-lo, não desta vez. Se é isso que ele quer.

Miroku: Ele não sabe o que quer. Diga a ele Kagome!

Kagome: Dizer o que?

Sango: Diga a ele que você o ama, só assim ele vai perceber a besteira que está fazendo!

Shippou: Ele está na floresta com a Kaede e a Kikyou.

Kagome corre em direção a eles. Por enquanto isso, Miroku sente uma presença:

Miroku: Estou sentindo a presença de um youkai se aproximando.

Sango: Devemos nos preocupar?

Miroku: Não, acho que conheço essa presença...

Sango: Quem é?

Miroku: É o Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru sabe do que está acontecendo, porém apenas para perto de um rio com Rin e Jaken e fica esperando, ao mesmo tempo pensa:

"Inuyasha, você é um tolo depois de lutar tanto vai morrer por algo tão insigniicante. Eu devia matar você com as minhas próprias mãos, mas só não faço isso por caisa daquela garota. É difícil admitir, mas graças a ela Naraku finalmente morreu"

Rin: Senhos Sesshoumaru, pra onde vamos?

Sesshoumaru: Vamos ficar aqui, preciso checar uma coisa...

"Quero saber se Inuyasha vai morrer mesmo"

Kagome chega até onde Inuyasha está e grita seu nome. Ele está perto de uma árvore juno a Kikyou e Kaede está na frente dos 2 fazendo uma espécie e ritual. Kikyou e Inuyasha se abraçam e começam a brilhar.

Kagome: Inuyasha!!

Inuyasha que até agora estava concentrado desvia seu olhar de Kikyou e vê Kagome chorando.

Kaede: Não se aproxime Kagome!

Kagome: Inuyasha, por favor não faça isso!! Porque...

Kikyou: Menina, não interfira! Você não entende que é isso que ele quer

Kagome: Inuyasha eu... Eu não consigo viver sem você, por mais que eu diga que vou pra minha era, por mais que eu brigue com você, tudo que eu faço é porque eu nunca ou conseguir te esquecer...

Kikyou: Como você ousa interferir, Kaede afaste-a daqui, senão o ritual não vai dar certo!

Inuyasha permanecia calado, pensando:

Droga, porque ela me disso isso só agora, ela é muito teimosa. O que eu faço? Kagome, eu te amo, mas e quanto a Kikyou?

Kagome: Inuyasha, eu disse que ficaria feliz se você fosse feliz. Mas era mentira, eu não posso fazer isso porque eu me apaixonei por você. Eu não te disse isso antes por medo...

Kagome corre para tentar chegar perto de Inuyasha, mas é repelida pelo feitiço de Kikyou.

Kaede: Kagome não faça isso, você pode se machucar.

Kagome tenta se aproximar de novo mas é repelida. Desta vez com mais força, era evidente... O ritual estava perto do fim.

Kagome: Inuyasha eu te amo!! E muito!!

Inuyasha se livra dos braços de Kikyou e agora apenas ela está brilhando. Ele tenta ir na direção de Kagome, mas não consegue sair.

Inuyasha: O que está acontecendo?

Kaede: Inuyasha, pare com isso, você não pode mais sair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Acdy-chan: **Que bom que está gostando. A maioria dos caps é curto mesmo XD.É porque eu postava no orkut...


	8. Cap 8 Resolvendo os problemas

**CAP 8 - Resolvendo os problemas entre Kagome e Inuyasha, ou quase isso**

Kagome se aproxima do escudo que havia se formado:

Inuyasha: Kagome!! Eu também te amo! Eu quero ficar com você...

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha então consegue sair do escudo, Kikyou desaparece.

Inuyasha: O que aconteceu com ela?

Kaede: Ela finalmente está descansando em paz.

Inuyasha põe o braço no ombro de Kagome e vai chegando perto, é óbvio que ele quer um beijo, mas quando os dois estão quase se beijando um furacão separa os dois:

Inuyasha: lobo fedido, pensei que você tinha ido embora!

Kouga nem presta atenção em Inuyasha, ele só chega perto da Kagome e pega em suas mãos:

Kagome: kouga oque você está fazendo?

Kouga: Minha mulher, agora nós podemos ficar juntos!

Kagome: Ah, Kouga para com isso...

Inuyasha: Ah!! Depois de tudo o que aconteceu você ainda fica paqueirando ele.

Miroku, Sango e Shippou chegam bem na hora.

Miroku: É impressionante, eles não conseguem ficar um minuto sem brigar!

Sango: Temos que dar um jeito nisso.

Kouga: Eu tenho que ir, mas não se preocupe Kagome. Eu volto pra te buscar, saiba que eu nunca te deixaria pra esse cachorrinho.

Kouga ainda era veloz, mesmo sem os fragmentos da jóia. Então ele sumiu tão rápido que nem deu pro Inuyasha perseguir ele com a Tessaiga.

Inuyasha: Arghhh!! Eu devia ter...

Kagome: Já mudou de idéia sobre o que você disse? Seu IDIOTA!!

Inuyasha: Sua boba!! Você estava paqueirando ele na minha frente!!

Kagome: Não estava não!!

Os dois saem, um para um lado e outro para o outro.

Sango cuchichando para Miroku:

Sango: Acho que já sei um jeito de fazer esses dois fazerem as pazes! - diz isso dando um tapa em Miroku (imaginem o que aconteceu!)

Shippou: Ele não muda mesmo.

Mais tarde os dois ainda estavam sem se falar. Então Miroku chega para Inuyasha:

Miroku: Inuyasha, rápido vá até a cabana da velha Kaede! Alguma coisa aconteceu com a Kagome!

Quase que ao mesmo tempo Sango chega para Kagome:

Sango: Kagome, é melhor você ir a cabana da Kaede. O Inuyasha...

Kagome: O que aconteceu com ele, eu já estou indo.

Logo Kagome chega a cabana, Inuyasha já estava lá os dois perguntam um para o outro se eles estavam bem. Então do lado de fora Miroku e Kaede colocam uns pergaminhos na pequena casa e grita:

Miroku: Vocês só vão sair dai quando fizerem as pazes!

Inuyasha chuta a porta, então se lembra da ultima vez que usaram esses pergaminhos para prendê-lo naquela casa e então concluiu:

Inuyasha: Não dá pra sair, sem eles tirarem os pergaminhos!

Kagome: Arh!! Usa a tessaiga!!

Inuyasha: Não dá! Eu iria atingir o Miroku, SUA IDIOTA!!

Kagome: Senta!!

Do lado de fora:

Miroku: É incrível como eles brigam, parece que eles vão ficar lá muito tempo.

Dentro:

Inuyasha: Kagome, eu quero te dar uma coisa...

**Acdy-chan:** Não elogia que eu fico sem graça XD.O orkut é uma loucura mesmo, por isso eu decidi passar aqui pro FF.

Até o próximo cap, agora vou atualizar a outra fic...


	9. Cap 9 Presos na cabana

**CAP 9 - Me leve até o Sesshoumaru!**

_Trilha sonora: Fall to pieces - Avril Lavigne_

Kagome: O que foi Inuyasha?

Inu: Toma...

Diz isso entregando a jóia de 4 almas para Kagome.

Inu: Eu não tenho mais um motivo para usá-la.

Kagome: Inuyasha... Tem certeza disso, não quer ser um youkai completo mais?

Inu: Sua bobinha, claro que não. - diz abraçando-a - Eu queria ser um youkai completo quando eu não tinha ninguém, mas agora eu tenho você. - diz corando

Kagome(mudando de assunto): Eu acho que a gente não vai sair daqui hoje, já está tarde.

Kagome se deita na única cama da casa (já que era só a Kaede que morava lá).

Inu: Kagome...

Kagome: Sim.

Inu: Eu posso dormir com você?

Kagome: "..." - ela só acenou com a cabeça.

Ele se deitou ao lado dela e a abraçou pela cintura, ele não se importou dela ter ficado vermelha. Ele estava feliz, por eles estarem juntos, por todo aquele pesadelo ter acabado bem. Então ele disse nos ouvidos dela:

Inuyasha: O que você pretende fazer com a jóia?

Kagome se vira de frente pra ele e olha em seus olhos:

Kagome: Um acordo, com um certou youkai.

Inu: Quem?

Kagome: Eu te prometo, logo você vai saber...

Inu: Tudo bem, agora...

Ele a pegou de surpresa e a beijou, ele haviam conversado por toda noite sem perceber. Mas Miroku e Sango abriram a porta bem na hora daquele ardente beijo.

Miroku: Pelo visto eles se entenderam muito bem, agora Sango que tal a gente se trancar na cabana.

Sango olha com aquela cara de "sem comentários". Mas eles se lembram de uma coisa:

Miroku: Inuyasha, você percebeu? Eu ia te falar ontem, mas com tudo o que aconteceu...

Inuyasha: Eu percebi, ele já está aqui há algum tempo. Não sei o que ele quer, mas vou ver agora!

Kagome: De quem você estão falando?

Inuyasha: Sesshoumaru!

Kagome: Que bom que ele está aqui!

Inuyasha: Porque?

É bom parar nas partes críticas não é? XD Eu já disse para vocês que essa foi a primeira fic que eu escrevi? Agora que eu terminei de consertar algumas partes dela vou ter mais tempo para escrever a outra fic. Bjos e até a próxima!


	10. Cap 10 Usando a jóia para um propósito

**CAP 10 - Usando a jóia para um propósito bom!**

Inuyasha leva Kagome pela floresta até chegar a Sesshoumaru, Miroku e Sango vão junto. Ao chegar lá eles se deparam com Sesshoumaru, Rin e Jaken.

Sesshoumaru: Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde você viria. O que você quer?

Kagome: Eu preciso da Tenseiga...

Sesshoumaru: E... O que eu ganho com isso?

Kagome: Ja vou lhe mostrar, você já sabe que pode confiar em mim.

Kagome tira a jóia de 4 almas do bolso e de repente ela começa a voar, e junto com ela Rin...

Kagome: Eu acho que... Todos merecem uma segunda chance, de ser feliz.

Rin começa brilhar e vai se transformando em uma mulher, agora ela não tinha a aparência de uma menina e sim de uma mulher de uns 20 anos. Sesshoumaru muda seu olhar, ele não está mais tão frio. Ele olha com ternura e amor. Rin desce e olha para si mesma imaginando o que aconteceu, porém ela desmaia. Uma transformação como essa requer muita energia. Sesshoumaru a pega no colo e coloca em cima daquele bicho de 2 cabeças (num faço a mínima idéia de qual é o nome dele):

Sesshoumaru: O que você quer com a tenseiga?

Kagome: Quero que reviva uma pessoa.

Kagome pede a Sango que traga Kohaku e ele o revive. Antes que ele vá embora Kagome termina:

Kagome: Obrigada!

Sesshoumaru: Hu! Não precisa agradecer, foi só uma troca de favores.

Mas antes de ir embora ele olha para Rin que estava acordando:

Sesshoumaru: Obrigada, Kagome.

Kagome: Foi só uma troca de favores, Sesshouamru!

Sesshoumaru: hum... Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: O que foi?

Sesshoumaru: Se aluma coisa acontecer com essa menina, eu arranco a sua cabeça.

Inuyasha: Você não vai precisar.

Sango: Que lindo, ele ficou realmente agradecido.

Sesshoumaru sai.

Kagome: Eu ainda vou querer saber notícias deles... Olha a jóia.- a jóia estava verde.

Inuyasha: Eu lembro... A Kikyou dizia que se a jóia fosse usada com boas intenções ela perderia seu poder ou então desapareceria.

Kaede (não m,e perguntem da onde ela apareceu, hsuahsuahu): É, mas há uma diferença entre perder seu poder e desaparecer.

Inuyasha: O que está dizendo velhota? - dizendo com aquela cara de eu sei o que é, mas preciso ouvir de alguém.

Kaede: Há algo que ainda não foi bem resolvido. Ainda há alguma coisa que umpede a jóia de desaparecer.

Kagome: O que pode ser?

Sango: Eu acho que eu sei... Meu pai dizia que quando a jóia fosse usada para o bem ea só desapareceria quando aquele que a usou...


	11. Cap 11 O fantasma que ainda assombra

**CAP 11 - O fantasma que ainda assombra nossos corações (PARTE 1)**

Sango:(...) possa ser completamente feliz.

Inuyasha: Quer dizer que alguma coisa impede a Kagome de ser feliz?

Kagome: Como assim, Sango?

Sango: Pode ser que não seja você, mas sim algo que acontece a sua volta e que você não possa nem imaginar. A jóia é muito poderosa,pode não parecer mas ela tem vida. Não se esqueça que Midoriko ainda está lutanto, lá dentro.

Inuyasha: Kagome, o que te impede de ser feliz?

Kagome: Inuyasha... Eu não.

Inuyasha (cortando Kagome)- É aquele lobo fedido não é? Então tudo o que você me disse era mentira!

Kagome: É claro que não, como você pode pensar numa coisa dessas!

Miroku: Vai começar de novo..

Inuyasha: É claro! Você que fica aí pensando nele, a agora eu percebi! O que você tem com o Sesshoumaru, porque vocês são tão amiguinhos?

Kagome: Inuyasha!! Senta!! Ele me contou sobre o Naraku, você devia agradecer a ele, porque foi ele quem disse como derrotá-lo

Inuyasha: Ah! Sua idiota, admita que você fica pensando naquele lobo fedido

Kagome: Eu nunca te perguntei se você fica pensando na Kikyou! Sabe porque você num volta pra ela? Afinal, você nunca vai conseguir me amar mesmo!

Kagome sai correndo, mas Inuyasha não a segue. Ele apenas fica olhando. Os outros também saem, menos Miroku e Sango.

Miroku: O que a Senhorita Kagome disse é verdade, não é Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Não, eu acho...

Sango: É incrível, mesmo depois de tudo ele ainda não sabe o que quer.

Miroku: Inuyasha, eu tenho uma certa experiência com mulher.

Inuyasha: Eu imagino...

Miroku: Acredite, você não imagina. A questão é, você tem que descobrir o que você realmente sente pela Kagome. Ela é sensível, você não pode ficar dizendo eu te amo se não for isso que você sente...

Inuyasha: Hu!

Miroku: Inuyasha eu só vou dizer mais uma coisa. Se você descobrir que não a ama. É melhor você deixar que ela vá embora para sempre.

Inuyasha, sai correndo. Ele vai até o túmulo de Kikyou e fica lá olhando para ele e pensando:

"Kikyou, porque você não pode entender que... O nosso amor nunca teria dado certo, você não podia se apaixonar. Foi por minha culpa que você morreu, foi porque eu insisti em te amar sem me importar com o que aconteceria. Eu não posso amar a Kagome, porque meu coração vai sempre estar em dívida com você."

Kagome entra na casa de velha Kaede, e começa arrumar as suas coisas. Sango estava lá.

Sango: Kagome, não se preocupe. Tudo vai se resolver.

Kagome: Não, dessa vez não dá mais. Você viu os olhos dele quando eu falei da Kikyou?

Sango: Kagome, vem aqui. - disse apontando para ela se sentar na cama.

Kagome: É que... eu tenho medo, eu não quaero que ele fique comigo porque eu me pareço com ela, e sim porque ele gosta de quem eu sou.

Sango: Ele está confuso, devido a tudo o que aconteceu. Mas não vá embora ainda, eu tenho certeza que ele vai querer conversar com você. Não faça com que mais um amor seja interrompido.

Kagome - limpando as lágrimas - : Tudo bem, mas eu vou ter que voltar pra minha era. Mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Kagome sai, e vai andando. Quando cai em si, já está em frente árvore sagrada. Tantas lembranças boas passsam a sua mente, fora ali. Foi ali que ela conheceu Inuyasha, apesar de agora ela estar desejando nunca te chegado perto daquele poço, ela nunca poderá esquecer tudo o que aconteceu naquela era, todas as aventuras, todas as lagrimas, todos os amigos que ela fez, todos os perios que enfrentou e o seu único amor.Ela se senta embaixo da árvore. Era incrível como aquela árvore lhe trazia recordações. É uma arvore muito grande, pensou.

Inuyasha ainda estava peto do túmulo de Kikyou, mas percebe alguém se aproximando:

- Inuyasha...

--  
Acdy-chan: Essa fic tá com outro nome no orkut, por isso vc não achou. XD  
Mas eu não vou falar o nome senão vc acha ela num segundo. D Calma, ela tá quase no final...


	12. Cap 12 O fantasma que ainda assombra

**CAP 12 - O fantasma que ainda assombra nossos corações (PARTE 2)**

- Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: Ah! Velhota é você...

Kaede: Pensou que fosse a Kagome? Não é...

Inuyasha: Não... Se você veio aqui me passar sermão pode ir embora.

Kaede: Eu não vou te passar sermão algum...

Inuyasha: Então porque veio.

Kaede: Eu só queria dizer que a Kikyou que você amou morreu a 50 anos atrás, não se sinta culpado por essa boneca sem coração que morreu há alguns diaS.Ela sabendo de toda a verdade, tenho certeza que ela quer que você continue a sua vida. Sabe...A minha irmã foi o seu passado, a Kagome é o seu futuro.

Inuyasha: Mas velha Kaede, eu não sei se eu a amo...

Kaede: Ah claro que você sabe, você deve estar achando que se apaixonou pela mesma pessoas duas vezes. Bem no fundo do seu coração você vai encontrar a maior diferença entre as duas.

Inuyasha: E qual é?

Kaede: Você sabe muito bem, mas não quer admitir. Só espero que o seu orgulho não deixe você perceber isso quando ela não estiver mais aqui.

Inuyasha: Hu!... - diz com aquela cara de bravo

Kaede sai. Inuyasha começa a andar em direção a àrvore sagrada, mas ele para ao ver Kagome lá. Ela estava mechendo na sua mochila _(comentário da autora: que aparece e some do nada, como sempre...)_ e não percebe que ele está ali. Ele se vira e vai embora. Kagome se levanta e vai até o riacho e se senta na grama. Ela olha o seu reflexo e se lembra daquele dia em qua Tsubaki a amaldiçoou. Lembra das palavras daquela arqueira:

- Quem é você

Então ela repete para si mesma (em voz alta):

- Eu eu sou Kagome, eu não sou a Kikyou. Eu não tenho nada a ver com ela!

Uma voz que surgia atras dela diz:

- Você tem razão...


	13. Cap 13 O pedido de Miroku

**CAP 13 - Seguindo em frente! O pedido de Miroku.**

_Trilha sonora: The all american rejects - My paper heart_

Kagome olha para tras:

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: Kagome, será que nós podiamos conversar?

Kagome: Sabe de uma coisa? Eu não quero falar com você!!

Desta vez ela estava realmente brava, pensou Inuyasha. Kagome, sem olhar para ele sai em direção a cabana da velha Kaede.

A noite todos estavam jantando juntos, quando Miroku quebra o silêncio:

Miroku: Sabem... Eu fico muito feliz, que o buraco do vento tenha finalmente desaparecido, e... É por isso que. -diz chegando perto de Sango, que fica vermelha - Sango, casa comigo?

O rosto de Miroku stava sincero, ele não parecia ter mas intenções. Kohaku (onde é que ele tava ese tempo todo?) olha para sua maninha com um enorme desejo que ela diga sim e seja feliz:

Sango: SIM...

Kagome e Inuyasha olham aquela cena com alegira, era bom ver que alguém iria sair feliz daquela história:

Kagome: Que bom, pena que eu não vou estar aqui.

Miroku: O que você está dizendo, Kagome. Eu não vou deixar você partir, você vai no nosso casamento!

Kagome: Eu queria muito, mas eu realmente não posso.

Sango: Porque não?

Kagome: Eu... Eu vou embora pra minha era, pra sempre. Amanhã.

Miroku: Tudo bem, nós entendemos você. - fazendo uma cara de "Eu tenho um plano"

Kagome pede a Kirara emprestada a Sango, alegando ir visitar um amigo. Amigo que nada, só Sango sabia quem ela iria visitar:

flashback

Kagome: Sango, eu vou visitar o Kouga...

Sango: Kagome, se o Inuyasha souber ele vai ficar bravo.

Kagome: Não... Ele não pode saber, eu só quero dizer adeus a ele.

Sango: Então vá a noite.

fim do flashback

Com se ir a noite iria despistar Inuyasha. Ele a seguiu, e ao chegar lá ele vê Kagome dizendoa Kouga que ela vai embora. Kouga estava tão concentrado em sua amada que não percebeu o cheiro do cara de cachorro.

Kouga: Se um dia você voltar, venha e ver. Porque eu nunca me esquecerei de você, eu sempre vou te amar.- disse abraçando Kagome forte.

Aquelas palavras eram pra serem ditas por mim, pensou Inuyasha que estava escondido vendo tudo. Pela primeira vez ele sentira a mesma dor que Kagome quando ela o via com Kikyou. Ele sentiu uma dor no coração, como se a própria tessaiga o estivesse perfurando.

Porque ele esta tocando nela? Ela é MINHA, seu lobo fedido!! Pare de tocá-la!!! - pensou quase que em voz alta. Sua vontade era dar um pulo dali e separar aqueles dois, mas se fizesse isso ele sabia que Kagome ficaria brava por descobrir que ele estava espionando e começariam outra briga. Ele se conteve para que as coisas não piorassem entre os 2.

Kagome: Kouga, pare com isso. Você sabe que eu...

Kouga: Eu entendo...

Kagome: Então. Adeus!!

Kouga: Adeus Kagome.

Inuyasha já tinha saido, correu o mais rápido que pode. Para que Kagome não percebesse. Em um pulo ele já estava no vilarejo de Kaede. Kagome, resolveu ir andando e pensando:

Como seria a vida depois que ela voltasse? Será que a jóia nunca iria desaparecer? Inuyasha pensaria nela, ou continuaria lamentando em frente ao túmulo de Kikyou? Será que ela nunca mais o veria? Seu amor por ele passaria com o tempo? Para essa pergunta ela já tinha a resposta e era "Não". Mas algo a interrompe de seus pensamentos. Ela sente a presença de um youkai, ele aparece bem em frente a ela. Era um lagarto de um tamanho considerável, tinha unhas afiadas. Ele tenta atacar mas Kirara o impede, mas ele tinha 4 patas e uma delas estica (que nojo!!) e arranha Kagome na barriga, nos braços e nas costas.


	14. Cap 14 Isso é estranho vindo de você

**Cap 14 - Isso é estranho vindo de você. hsuahsuhaushua!**

Kirara entrão joga uma rajada de fogo pela boca e destrói o lagarto. Kagome sobe em cima de Kirara com dificuldade e vai para a casa da velha Kaede. Já era de manhã, Inuyasha estava preocupado e havia saido para procurar Kagome. Quando ela voltou ele não estava lá. Todos se espantam com o estava e que a moça estava. Ela então diz:

Kagome: Não foi nada, a Kirara acabou com ele.

Sango: Como assim não foi nada, você está toda arranhada (até rimou)

Kagome: Tudo bem, são só uns arranhões.

Miroku: Estão sangrando um pouco. Acho melhor você ir tomar um banho. Tem uma fonte aqui perto. Vá lá e limpe esses ferimentos.

Kagome acenou um sim com a cabeça. Inuyasha chegou alguns minutos depois, ele perguntava deseperado por Kagome, já que tinha sentido o cheiro do seu sangue, os amigos lhe explicaram tudo.

Sango: É melhor não ir lá, porque... - antes de Sango terminar Inuyasha já tinha ido. - porque ela deve estar tomando banho...

Inuyasha chega até onde Kagome está. Ele fica paralisado ao vê-la, não podia deixar de notar o corpo da menina, mas ele forçou a sua mente a se preocupar com os ferimentos que viu quando e menina se virou de costas. Ele num impulso correu até dentro do lago e a abraçou.

Inuyasha: Desculpa! Eu devia ter ficado lá pra ver se você voltaria segura.

Kagome amoleceu com aquele abraço, mas porque ele estava fazendo aquilo? Será que ele não notou que eu estou sem roupa? Ele geralmente não faria isso no seu estad normal. Ela ficou com as bochechas vermelhas, pensou em mandar ele sentar, mas pensou que ele iria cair de cara pra fundo em frente ela. Ela achou melhor não fazê-lo. Inuyasha passava a mão nas suas costas acariciando-a, ela não fez nada. Estava completamente desarmada:

Kagome: Inuyasha... O que você... está fazendo?

Inuyasha: "..." - continuava a abraçá-la.

Kagome: Inuyasha eu estou sem roupa - como o abraço dele é gostoso - E você esta colado em mim, isso é estranho. Principalmente vindo de você.

Inuyasha: Nunca mais me deixe preocupado assim - mas algo ainda apunhalava o seu coração. - toma! - dise entregando a sua veste para que ela se cubrisse.

Os dois se sentaram um ao lado do outro. Encostados em uma rocha perto do lago. Os dois olharam um ao outro, estavam vermelhos. Aquela cena passava por aquelas 2 cabecinhas teimosas, então do nada os dois começaram a rir. Rir um da cara do outro, mas Inuyasha decide interomper:

Inu: Kagome, porque você foi ver o Kouga.

Kagome: Inuyasha... Como você sabe? É que, eu fui dizer adeus.

Inuyasha: Porque deixou ele te abraçar?

Kagome: Porque... Ah! Eu nunca mais vou ver ele! Acho que ele merece um consolo e eu também, não é tão fácil se separar de um amigo!

Inuyasha: Mas você não deixa o Miroku te abraçar.

Kagome: Eu tenho medo do que ele pode fazer. E não faça essa cara, você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando.

Inuyasha: Hu! - diz olhando com aquela cara de ciumento

Kagome: Ei... Não me olhe assim, eu nunca perguntei nada sobre você e a... Sabe, é melhor a gente não falar disso - disse pensando, é o meu ultimo dia aqui, eu não quero falar disso senão eu vou ficar triste.

Kagome chega mais perto do rio, e diz com uma cara maliciosa:

- Porque você está com ciumes?


	15. Cap 15 Uma nova vida

**CAP 15 - Uma nova vida!**

_Trilha sonora: Chris Daughtry - Home, The Veronicas - 4ever, The Veronicas - I could get used to this_

- Seu bobo!! - disse jogando um pouco de agua na cara dele.

Ele se levanta em uma velocidade incrível e joga agua nela também. Os dois começam uma guerra de água, estavam bricando, mas um certo monge pervertido não muito longe dali pensava o contrário:

Miroku: Você está ouvindo Sango? Parece que eles estão se divertindo muito! - diz com uma cara maliciosa

Sango: AH! Deixa eles em paz! É melhor que eles fiquem bem, aí a Kagome vai querer ficar nessa era.

Miroku: Eu receio que não...

Shippou: Buaaaaaaaaa!! Porque?

Miroku: Será impossível fazê-la trocar o certo pelo duvidoso. Por mais que ela goste do Inuyasha, ela não irá querer ficar longe da família dela.

Miroku tinha razão, naquele mesmo dia, Kagome esperou que Inuyasha dormisse (agora ele dorme, já que não tem nenhum perigo grave). Despediu-se de todos, e implorou para Shippou não chorar e acordar Inuyasha. Então com passos lentos ela caminha até o poço.

I'm going home (eu estou indo pra casa)

Back to the place where I belong (voltando para o lugar que eu perteço)

And where your love has always been enough for me. (e onde o seu amor sempre foi o suficiente pra mim)

I'm not running from.(eu não estou fugindo)

No, I think you got me all wrong. (eu acho que você me entendeu errado)

I don't regret this life I chose for me. (não me arrependo dessa vida que eu escolhi pra mim)

But these places and these faces are getting old (mas esses rostos e lugares estão ficando velhos)

So I'm going home. (então eu estou indo pra casa)

Amanhece na Era Feudal, Inuyasha acorda sentindo algo na sua mão. Quando ele olha é uma carta, Miroku e Sango lêem pra ele:

- Inuyasha, eu não posso mais ficar aqui. Você tem muitas coisas pendentes com seu passado que... Talvez nunca consiga resolver. Me desculpe, eu não pude dizer adeus, porque se eu o fizesse eu não conseguiria ir.

Inuyasha: Como ela pode ter ido embora, depois de tudo!

Miroku: Não a culpe, ela tem toda razão em ir.

Sango: Ela não poderia ficar aqui pra sempre!

Inuyasha: Eu fui um idiota!

Shippou: Idiota? Você foi super idiota!!

Inuyasha: Cala a boca! - dando um soco nele.

Inuyasha sai correndo.

Sango: Onde você vai?

Inuyasha: Buscar a Kagome.

Miroku: A jóia não tem mais seu poder, você não pode mais atravessar o poço.

Inuyasha: Acho que a Kagome não pensou nisso!

Miroku: O que?

Inuyasha: A Kagome deve ter se esquecido que eu posso atravessar o poço sem a jóia.

Inuyasha passa pelo poço com sua esperança de encontrar Kagome e finalmente esclarecer as coisas entre os dois.

Ainda na Era Feudal:

Shippou: Será que eles vão voltar logo?

Miroku: Eu acho que não vão voltar nunca.

Sango: Agora entendi porque o Inuyasha pode atravessar o poço...

Shippou: Hã?

Miroku: O destino dele é ficar lá, para sempre.

Não muito longe dali um youkai para o beijo longo que estava dando em uma humana. Era Sesshoumaru. Jaken estava em uma àrvore um pouco longe dali, era evidente que ele queria deixar o seu Senhor mais a vontade com a menina. Mas, ele ainda estava espantado com a atitude seu lorde. Como ele pode se deixar conquistar por aquela humana tão facilmente? Mas logo concluiu que aquele sentimento já estava guardado no coração dele há muito tempo.

Sesshoumaru: Jaken...

Jaken: Sssimm SSSEnhor Sesssssshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: Você percebeu?

Jaken: O que?

Sesshoumaru: A energia de Inuyasha desapareceu completamente.

Jaken: Será que ele morreu?

Sesshoumaru: Eu acredito que não, mas o tempo dirá. - dizendo isso ele ajuda Rin a se levantar e eles dão as mãos e vão andando.

Jaken os segue junto com Aruru(é assim que aquele bicho chama?).

Inuyasha chega até a era atual, Kagome está sentada em frente a árvore sagrada. Mas ela logo percebe a presença dos fragmentos da jóia e olhando para o templo sagrado vê Inuyasha saindo pela porta.

Kagome: Inuyasha... Pensei que você não poderia passar pelo poço.

Inuyasha: Kagome, me desculpe eu não ter dito isso antes, mas eu te amo! Eu te amo muito!! Eu demorei muito pra admitir porque você sabe como eu sou teimoso. Eu quero ficar com você, só você. Não me importa se é nessa era ou na outra, eu só quero estar com você.

Kagome: Inuyasha... - mas Inuyasha a beijou anter que ela pudesse falar. Entre os beijos ela sussurrou:

- Eu não posso voltar mais pra outra era, a não ser que a jóia recupere seu poder.

- Tudo bem então, vamos ficar aqui.

Uma voz os interrompe:

- Mamãe!! A Kagome tá beijando o homem cachorro!!

Risos surgem do meio da casa.

Inuyasha ficou na era de Kagome, não se sabe até hoje como ele fez pra esconder suas orelhinhas, naquele mundo. A única coisa que dizem ser verdade é que eles foram felizes para sempre _(que fofo)_ e com o passar do tempo Kagome conseguiu voltar a Era Feudal e continuou vivendo nas duas eras.

FIM!

E depois do fim...

- humhumhumhum - uma risada maligna surge - Não pense que conseguiu me derrotar Inuyasha, eu ainda voltarei!! Muahahahahahahah!!

Brincadeirinha. XD

--  
_É... Acabou, essa fic já tava escrita a muito tempo. Foi a primeira que eu escrevi e já tem algum tempo... XD  
Perdoem os erros de ortografia, as vezes eu não reviso os caps.  
Então tomara que vocês gostem do fim e queria pedir pra vocês lerem minha outra fic olhinhos brilhadno "**Missão quase impossível**". Beijinhos!_


End file.
